Immersion
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Haruhi has to play hostess to Tamaki and Kyouya. Watching her rich and refined seniors live in commoner's quarters is highly amusing. -HaruhixTamaki-
1. Chapter 1

**Immersion**

She freaked out. She really, REALLY did. Everyone knew she was cool and calm and composed. Nothing could faze her. She wasn't easily shocked like most people.

That was until _this_ came along.

He didn't say anything but merely watched her. Shy and unsure, he waited.

It wasn't his idea anyway. It was the schools' or more specifically, his superintendent father's. There was no way that an activity like that existed before. He should've known that his father wouldn't oppose his choice. It must be obvious that he wanted to know her so much. Suddenly, he wished he didn't say anything at all. But she ought to know.

Haruhi Fujioka breathed deeply. She counted to ten. She stared up at him with enormous hazel eyes, as if begging him to take it back.

"Are you sure, Tamaki-senpai?" she said calmly. That was the trick. She had to stay calm. For how long she wasn't sure.

"Yes," Tamaki Suoh replied quietly. "I'm asking."

They were in a stalemate. She couldn't say no because he was the President's son and it was a school activity after all. She couldn't say yes because she knew that was inviting trouble and he was a big responsibility.

He knew that she was weighing her options in her mind. She was a smart girl. No doubt about it. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be accepted into prestigious Ouran High School. She wouldn't be a top student for nothing.

They didn't say anything. Time was running out. Host Club activities were about to start in ten minutes. She had to decide.

Tamaki preferred that they didn't talk about it in front of the others. It was a private matter, a secret conversation. They weren't alone much. He wanted to wait for her decision because it spelled life and death for him.

He reviewed everything on his mind. There was no way she would say no. He rarely asked anything of her. They might not be the best of friends but they had something. What that was still eluded him.

"So you're asking me if you and Kyouya-senpai can stay in my house for two days and one night," she said quietly "for a school activity that requires you to mingle with commoners."

He nodded slowly.

"You cannot pass this subject if you don't give a write-up about it. It was supposed to teach you awareness, compassion and understanding," she continued on.

Tamaki cringed but he nodded.

Haruhi stared at him. She noticed that the door opened subtly. The menacing glint made her think of Kyouya Ohtori's eyeglasses. He was listening in too.

She sighed tiredly. She really had no choice. If she didn't agree, Kyouya would be more than happy to blackmail her into agreeing. "Can I ask one more question, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked softly.

He nodded. Kyouya was listening behind the door. It was comforting to know that his best friend supported him.

"Why'd you choose my house?" Haruhi asked. She let out a deep breath. There, she said it!

"It's where I want to stay," Tamaki answered humbly "I feel like it's where I'd learn a lot of things. Please, Haruhi, let us in."

She blushed when she watched him bow deeply. It was strange that the great Suoh heir was asking her for a favor.

"Yes," Haruhi said quietly.

He raised teary violet eyes and was about to lunge forward to hug her when Kyouya intervened. She watched with a slightly amused smile as Tamaki was dragged away by his best friend. It was funny to know that they didn't want to push their luck.

It was interesting to note that she would be playing hostess to her father's favorite and least favorite Hosts. Maybe she should just worry about that later. She didn't get to continue that train of thought when she heard the Hitachiin twins yell her name. It was time to start working.

oOoOoOo

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." Haruhi said over dinner. She'd cooked a superb meal to put him in a good mood. But it would actually take more than a great dinner to make him agree.

"Yes?" Ryoki Fuijoka, or more commonly known as Ranka-san, said smilingly.

Haruhi didn't know why she was nervous. She was never nervous. She never got tense over exams, monthly periods or horror movies. It was an emotion that she rarely felt. She wanted to shake it away because she was talking to her father. Her father! He was the only one who would understand more than anyone in the entire world why she had to let her seniors share their living space.

"Can Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai stay over?" she asked hurriedly. Her fists clenched as she waited for it to sink in.

Ryoji was drinking water. He sputtered and spat. He turned shocked eyes to his only daughter. "WHAT!"

She knew it. Ryoji was such a drama queen.

"Daddy, they have a school activity that requires them to stay with a host family for at least two days and one night. They have to do it with a commoner's family." It sounded strange coming from her. "They need to write reports and everything…"

"I don't want that insect anywhere near us," Ryoji said firmly. "I say no."

Haruhi still had one more ace card.

"Tamaki-senpai is best friends with Kyouya-senpai," she explained matter-of-factly. "They're also partners for this project. Wouldn't you want to help Kyouya-senpai pass?"

Ryoji's ears pricked up at the mention of dear Kyouya Ohtori. He was especially fond of the young man. Kyouya was always nice, polite and charming towards him. It wasn't calculation at all. He simply preferred Kyouya over Tamaki.

Or perhaps he was just threatened by the foolish blond.

Maybe it was because he had a bad first impression. He did find him on top of his daughter! It was an embarrassing and compromising situation that still rankled. He really wanted to punish the stupid blond boy. It woke feelings of contempt and rage. He felt like he wanted to punch him.

Ryoji looked at Haruhi. She waited quietly. Oh, his beautiful daughter wanted it. She might not be aware but she really wanted it to happen. It might be a nuisance, a misadventure or troublesome activity but it would be interesting.

"Two days, you say?" he said casually.

Haruhi nodded. "They'd sleep wherever we want them to sleep. They'd eat what we eat. They'd definitely do what we want them to do. It's all in the rules."

The cross-dresser dad's eyes gleamed. That meant one thing. Slaves! He rubbed his palms together. But he resisted the urge to cackle. It was settled. Let the games begin.

She stared at her father. Oh, boy. "Will we let them in?"

"Absolutely," answered Ryoji who was really planning on getting back at Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed. It was getting worse. She ought to warn them.

oOoOoOo

The whole Host Club knew about their class activity. The rest of the guys were envious. Tamaki gloated while the twins begged her to take them as well. She rubbed her temples when she felt a headache coming on.

"You won't fit!" Haruhi said firmly. "I said only Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai are allowed to stay! It's for their assignment!"

It was scheduled to start next Friday. There were four more days to go. She wished she could press fast forward so that it will be over soon. It was going to be a long weekend. How will she survive it?

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin pouted. They looked like they were ready to annoy her to death. Kyouya had to step in and remind them that they were supposed to be doing their hosting duties. She gave him a silent grateful smile.

Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka also wanted to come along. They understood better than the twins though. It was not an unusual activity after all. Honey swore that he would be a good boy if she let him but she still refused.

"Won't Tama-chan and Kyou-chan get lonely?" Honey said innocently "They'd never gone there without us before!"

Haruhi stared at him. The twins looked up hopefully. She had to compose herself. Say no, say no, say no, she chanted. She didn't know how to handle Tamaki and Kyouya alone. How would she handle the rest of them?

"I think we can manage, Honey-senpai," said Tamaki in a deep voice.

"If you say so, Tama-chan!" Hani smiled infectiously. The twins looked simply murderous at the Pheromone King. "I'm sure you'd learn a lot if you stick with Haru-chan."

They both blushed.

Honey went away to climb on to Mori's back. Haruhi smiled a little. It was also a great opportunity to teach the King some lessons about the life of a commoner.

oOoOoOo

Sunshine flooded the bedroom. Haruhi opened her eyes. She glanced at the calendar on her bedside table. It was Friday. She closed her eyes again. It was too early for this!

She had to get up and get ready for school. Her father would still be asleep in the next room. There was no one else but her to cook breakfast. She still had a few chores to do as well.

Haruhi got up. She folded her futon before putting it away. Bath water should be hot and steamy to wake her up.

She took a short but refreshing bath while thinking about the Host Club. Today was the day.

How will she survive one whole weekend with Tamaki and Kyouya under the same roof? How will she cope with Tamaki's hyper energy and Kyouya's acerbic comments? Will she live to see the end of it all?

Those were still her thoughts while she cooked breakfast. She ate listlessly. Her father was still fast asleep. Working in a gay bar all night did take a toll Aon his body. She appreciated his efforts and loved him for it. It was a little thing to wake up early and cook breakfast for him.

Haruhi washed the dishes, grabbed her bag and locked the door behind her. She looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful day. A smile lit up her face. She shouldn't be so negative. She really should give Tamaki a chance.

She thought about it all the way to school. Tamaki would have a great time adjusting to their small house, their simple meals and their common hobbies. He would definitely make a fuss out of everything. He would annoy her father to death with his naïve questions and his bombastic speeches.

Tamaki was charming and funny but he was a bit of an idiot, in her opinion. She smiled. He'd be fine. He toned down his energetic personality whenever he wasn't around the other members. Kyouya would definitely adjust and he might think of more profitable ventures in his stay. But Tamaki will appreciate every aspect of it because he's so enthusiastic and open to those simple things…

Haruhi stopped walking. Why was she thinking about Tamaki anyway?

She pushed open the grand double doors that were the entrance to their school. Students from all classes milled around the corridors. Some exchanged gossip or love letters. She gave a smile and a nod to familiar faces. Some even went as far as greeting her.

Kyouya would be pleased that I work even before Hosting hours, she thought with an ironic smile.

It was never going to be a normal day after all.

oOoOoOo

A/N: For everyone who follows _Baby_, rest assured that I'm going to continue it. It just happened that I got sidetracked by this ficlet. Thanks for supporting the stories! _smiles_


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you holding up?" Kaoru asked as he sat next to Haruhi. He didn't change his concerned expression when she turned to look at him. "You look like you're going to walk to the gallows."

"I might as well," she said quietly.

They walked together towards the South Gate where Tamaki and Kyouya were waiting for her. Host Club was cancelled for that day. Everybody had gone to see the leaders off, except them. Haruhi lagged behind in purpose.

"You'll be fine," Kaoru said encouragingly. "It's a good idea not to let the rest of the Host Club sleep over too."

"You won't fit," Haruhi pointed out.

The Hitachiin twin laughed easily. "True. Good luck, Haruhi."

"Farewell, my subjects!" Tamaki said grandly. "We'll see you on Monday!"

Kyouya boarded the limousine. She followed him inside and scooted over to make room for Tamaki. The Host Club King plopped down on the comfortable seat and waved to their friends as the limousine drove away.

"I'm putting down rules," Haruhi spoke up. She looked at them seriously. "Firstly, don't underestimate our living conditions. No 'commoner' nonsense, especially from you Tamaki-senpai. Secondly, respect privacy. Thirdly, I want you to show my Father that he didn't make a mistake by letting you stay at our house."

"Agreed," Tamaki said eagerly.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. She looked around. "Where are your things?"

"They're in the trunk," Kyouya answered meticulously as he scribbled something on his clipboard. He glanced at her. "Don't worry, we didn't pack much."

oOoOoOo

She shouldn't have believed him.

As Haruhi trudged upstairs with two of their six suitcases, she cursed them both. The suitcases were from each of them. It was quite heavy but she didn't dare complain. She could only wonder what was so important that they couldn't leave it behind. When they reached their apartment unit, she unlocked the door.

Tamaki and Kyouya followed her inside, carrying two suitcases each. The blond looked happy to be back inside her home while his best friend looked resigned. Her father and she had cleaned and scrubbed the whole ordinary two-bedroom apartment for their guests. If they didn't find it suitable, she could always kick them out.

"Where shall we stay, Haruhi?" Tamaki looked like an eager puppy as he followed her to her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the second bedroom. It was a good thing that she was not very feminine because it meant that her bedroom would be all right for them. "Wasn't this your room?"

"Yes, it's mine. But you can use it," Haruhi said coolly. "I've cleaned out two of the closets for you. You can use it while you're here. The bathroom's this way. You're welcome to use the kitchen at any time…"

The blond club president entered the bedroom reverently. It was a small room with a desk, two futons, a comfy-looking bed, a small lamp and a dresser. He arranged their suitcases neatly by the door and walked around the room. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he could smell the faintest traces of Haruhi's cologne.

Kyouya followed him inside and placed his luggage down. He cast an assessing look around and decided that it would do. It wasn't as high-class as they were used to but it was all right. They were here to learn anyway.

He left the bedroom to go back downstairs and get the feast that Tamaki's father had sent. Haruhi would be surprised by how fond the Superintendent was of her.

Tamaki eagerly opened the empty closet. Expecting to see pictures of Haruhi taped on the door like in the movies, he was disappointed to find a decently sized mirror instead. He hauled one of his suitcases near the closet to unpack.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she entered her bedroom. Clothes were all over the place. Tamaki was in the thick of it, trying hard to close the overflowing closet. She smiled to herself as she watched him use force against it. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Haruhi! I was trying to unpack but the closet refused to cooperate!" Tamaki blinked poor puppy-dog eyes up at her. "I'm sorry for the mess. I'll clean it up, I promise…"

Such simple chores and you bungle it up, she wanted to say. But Tamaki was sensitive and easily bruised by cruel words so she didn't dare. Instead, she knelt down and started to pick up the scattered clothing. Red-faced and embarrassed, he imitated her and gathered most of his clothes to a corner.

She sat down cross-legged on the floor and started to fold them up. Tamaki brought so many clothes- shirts, jeans, slacks, pajamas, underwear…

"Sorry! Sorry!" The blond yelled, blushing in humiliation as he snatched it away from her hands. It was a scenario that he wanted to avoid but fell into anyway. "You don't have to do that!"

Haruhi blinked. "I'm used to it, Tamaki-senpai. I fold our clothes, including Father's. It's not embarrassing at all…"

Seeing his red face made her want to laugh. To keep him quiet, she laid his pile of clean underwear on his lap. She proceeded to folding the other clothes as quickly and efficiently as possible. Tamaki gathered up the neat piles and arranged them inside the closet; he also went as far as hiding their underwear someplace where Haruhi won't see them.

Kyouya watched them from the doorway but didn't enter. He stayed where he was. There were no merits for him if he deigned to help with their mundane work. Even though Tamaki looked like he was enjoying himself, he didn't want to take part in it.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun! Thank you so much for bringing so much food," Ranka-san said sweetly as he unpacked the many heavy bags of groceries. "It's a delight to enjoy your company for three days!"

"It's nothing Ranka-san," said the Shadow King with a charming grin. He liked Haruhi's father in spite of his eccentricities. "The President of our school sends his regards. He sincerely likes Haruhi."

"That's a great thing, yes?" said the ecstatic transsexual. Brown eyes burned with passionate fires. "I know! Let us celebrate your arrival to my home with alcohol! It's the perfect occasion to celebrate and know each other more!"

Kyouya smiled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the digital camera. A red-faced Haruhi would surely fetch millions.

"Ah, good evening Ranka-sama," Tamaki greeted in his smoothest voice. He bowed politely and waited for the usual violent response. When nothing happened, he looked up to meet the haughty transsexual.

Haruhi trailed behind him, looking at the men curiously.

"Do you like cooking?" the cross-dresser asked sweetly. "Perhaps you would like to cook something to go with our alcoholic drinks?"

The pheromone king looked a bit surprised but didn't protest. He drew himself up to his fullest height and flashed a victory sign. Haruhi slapped her forehead to her palm. A cooking Tamaki spelled disaster with a capital D!

"Shall I help him, Ranka-san?" Kyouya asked solicitously.

"You don't have to, Kyouya-kun!" Ranka looked scandalized. He herded Kyouya to the small living room slash dining room to sit down. "Let the huge insect do it! Now tell me what my adorable daughter has been up to!"

The Shadow King smiled evilly. He got out of chores immediately. If Tamaki wanted a learning experience, he'd get it. But there was no way that Kyouya would dirty his hands until he really needs it…

Tamaki winced at the nickname.

He entered the kitchen and looked around. It was a simple room with average and ordinary cabinets lining the walls with a stove lodged in between. The rack of cutlery, plates and glasses beside the sink caught his attention. Mugs of all shapes and sizes were displayed there. He saw a cute pink mug labeled "Haruhi", "Ranka" and "Kotoko"…

A small and sad smile crept up to his lips. In his home, the Suoh second mansion, he rarely visited the kitchen. They had cooks, maids and a majordomo who took care of everything and ran the household. If he needed anything, he just had to say it. All of the household help were at his beck and call.

It seemed that commoners didn't have that advantage. They had to do everything by themselves. It was a strange and thrilling thought that they do all of the chores. He mused that it must be quite a source of joy to enjoy such normal and ordinary activities. As he set everything into its proper place, he thought that he would like to do this everyday…

"Do you need my help, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked gently.

He jumped.

"N-No, I can do it…" The blond said, chuckling uneasily. It was so hard to be so close to her. Living in such close proximity only heightened his mixed feelings of elation, uneasiness and confusion. He couldn't stop himself from imagining what married life looked like… "Thanks for asking."

"Oh, don't burn our dinner," she reminded him.

"I can cook," he said sullenly. "I had training, you know. I like it. I won't burn the house."

"Well, if you say so…" Haruhi didn't look convinced. Thinking hard, she said instead "I'll help you make a reasonably priced menu for tonight. It might help if you cooked Father's favorites."

Tamaki perked up. Upon hearing "father's favorites" he suddenly looked hopeful. Maybe it wasn't so bad to try. If he could cook the most delicious things then maybe Haruhi's father would consider forgiving him…

Haruhi stared at him, bemused. He was spacing out _again_. She turned around to leave when he grabbed the back of her shirt. His head was bowed but his voice was humble. "Can you teach me how to operate the stove?"

She was glad she wasn't looking at him. One of her ribs might have cracked from trying hard not to laugh.

oOoOoOo

Dinner was a riotous and hilarious affair. Tamaki had prepared an exquisite menu composed of traditional Japanese food and contemporary French dishes. Haruhi was glad that Tamaki wasn't kidding when he said he could _cook_. Ranka-san had taken out the Magic-Mike to make for a fun dinner entertainment. They sang karaoke, drank too much alcohol and talked well into the night.

Her father had too much to drink. Haruhi knew the signs. When Ranka-san became too talkative, he was drunk. Tamaki didn't hold his liquor well either. They had proposed a lot of toasts and laughed over the silliest things. It seemed that under influence, they can actually become really good drinking buddies.

Haruhi left them around midnight. She didn't drink much but she was very sleepy. Kyouya looked like he was enjoying himself. Blackmail material was very abundant then. She bade them good night and was thankful that her father didn't mind. Listening to them talk and laugh soothed her as she dressed for bed.

When Haruhi's head hit the pillow, she was glad it was a Saturday tomorrow. She still has two days and a night left…

She was jolted awake when she felt someone collapse on the bed next to her. Her bedroom was very dark and quiet. Slowly, she sat up and blinked sleepily. She wondered what time it was.

When her hand hit something, it moaned.

She withdrew and groped in the dark to get a better idea. It took her a few more seconds to process what was happening. Out of habit, she crawled towards the headboard and flicked the lamp switch on.

Haruhi stopped herself from screaming just in time.

Tamaki slept on like a guileless child on the bed right beside her. Red tinged his fair cheeks. His breathing was labored. She stared at his handsome face for a while before her eyes traveled down to his exposed neck and then down to the tender skin peeking from behind the open buttons of his shirt…

She crimsoned and closed her eyes immediately. Thinking of him that way was certainly _not_ right. Sleeping next to him was out of the question too.

"Senpai," Haruhi said very gently. "You can't sleep here. Your bed is right next to Kyouya-senpai."

Tamaki moaned softly when she tried to shake him. She realized that she shouldn't be sleeping there either. Her father had arranged for her to sleep on his bedroom while he slept on hers. It was a confusing arrangement that obviously didn't work. Ranka would throw a fit if he found out that one of the guys had managed to crawl into her bed.

"Senpai, please," she repeated a bit more insistently.

The blond didn't wake up. Instead, he snuggled closer to her warmth. Her cheeks heated up when she heard him murmur her name before snoring. He was so obviously drunk that he didn't know what he was doing.

Haruhi checked on the futons. Kyouya slumbered on in his futon. She checked her small alarm clock and saw the time. Two am. It was obvious that they had just finished drinking because Tamaki still smelled of alcohol and pastries. Shaking her head, she decided that she couldn't do anything about it.

With the efficiency of an expert, she went to work by removing Tamaki's socks and loosening his shirt. He emitted so much _heat_, it surprised her. When she unbuttoned his shirt, he stirred and she waited with held breath before his breathing evened. Haruhi stopped herself from unbuttoning his jeans. That was going too far.

Sure that he was comfortable, she switched off the lamp. She decided that she could wake him a few hours later and make him transfer to his own futon. All hell would break loose if her father ever finds out. Everyone knew of his intense dislike of the blond boy. Satisfied with her plan, she lay down again.

Haruhi turned around to face the wall and pulled the blanket to her chin. She stiffened when she felt Tamaki roll on to his side and snuggle up to her back. He spooned with her, comfortably fitting their bodies together. She didn't move. Instead, she relaxed.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to freak out. It wasn't going to happen again, anyway. No way.

She was drifting off to sleep when she felt something warm seep into her pajamas. Soft, slow sobs filled the room. Breathing deeply, she reached up to touch the trails of tears on his cheeks. She stiffened as she listened to him talk in his sleep.

"Please don't worry, Maman," he murmured sleepily "I'll be good. Don't go. Please don't. I won't be a bad boy anymore…"

Haruhi closed her eyes. She didn't know.

Tamaki still had nightmares. He wrapped an arm around her and nestled against the sensitive spot between neck and cheek. His warm breath tickled her. She relaxed and let him take comfort in her presence.

"Kuma-chan… Haruhi…"

She couldn't sleep after that.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi got up and transferred to her own bed in her father's room at five am. She let Tamaki sleep on her bed. Hearing him say her name unnerved her. It was like hearing Honey-sempai declaring war against sweets. She didn't know why she was so shocked and so disturbed.

She slept for two more hours before she was woken up by her energetic father.

The dark-haired girl wondered how she could ever face Tamaki again.

Does he know what happened? Or was he too drunk?

Too many questions swirled inside her mind as she sat down for breakfast. Tamaki had prepared coffee and a light meal for all of them to enjoy. He didn't look drunk or hung-over either. In fact, he looked light and happy.

Kyouya liked his coffee dark and black. It kept him awake, he said. Haruhi prepared her father's coffee while he moaned dramatically that he was dying. She rolled her eyes when she set the cup and saucer down. Stealing a glance at Tamaki, she noticed that he put a lot of cream into his coffee.

"I'm going to rest," Ryoji declared unhappily. "So get out of the house."

Dressed in fresh jeans, white shirt and dark blue V-neck sweater Tamaki nodded obediently. Haruhi looked closer. There were slightly dark circles under his eyes. She could hazard a guess that his father spent the most time in getting the blond president drunk hence what happened.

As far as she knew, the sober and stupid Tamaki was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of any situation. Drunk or sober, he was really stupid. Haruhi giggled into her coffee quietly.

"Where shall we go, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked eagerly. She was reminded of an overenthusiastic puppy again. "Where are you taking us today?"

Kyouya gazed at her expectantly.

She weighed the chances in her mind. All of those places posed too much effort. But Tamaki would surely enjoy wandering around and getting lost in crowds while browsing through shops…

"We'll go out," Haruhi decided. She glanced at her father who nodded wearily. He was too hung-over to argue with Tamaki.

Tamaki cheered.

Ranka-san promptly kicked him under the table.

Haruhi laughed aloud this time.

oOoOoOo


End file.
